


Elias and Peter’s Night In

by Gia_my_roommate



Series: Written by someone who has not listened to TMA [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I think I made Elias share characteristics with my mom???, Implied skull kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_my_roommate/pseuds/Gia_my_roommate
Summary: Peter and Elias share a domestic night in. They eat take-out in bed and watch shit tv.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Written by someone who has not listened to TMA [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Elias and Peter’s Night In

Elias entered his and Peter’s shared home at exactly 7:34 pm, as usual.

He hung his long winter coat and scarf with the knit eyeball design in the closet before heading to the kitchen where he heard Peter humming.

Peter was humming to himself, cooking something in frying pan. 

Elias came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hello, Darling.” Elias smiled into Peter’s back. 

“Elias, home right on time. I’m making coffee.” Peter said proudly. 

Elias looked at the pan, cringing at his husband frying his good coffee beans in water.

“Peter, darling, that isn’t how you make coffee.”

“Mmm? It isn’t?” Peter asked, feigning surprise.

“I should have known you’d do something like this just to get on my nerves.” Elias sighed happily. “I want another divorce.” 

“Can it wait until after dinner?” Peter asked, turning in Elias’s grasp and kissing his head.

“Please tell me you didn’t try to make something again. I will just kill you and put your bones next to Barnabas’.” Elias joked, already Knowing Peter ordered in and Peter laughed.

“No, of course not darling. I ordered in.” Peter turned Elias around.

Elias feigned surprise.

Peter slapped Elias’s ass with his hand, causing Elias to jump a bit. 

“No powers, entity talk, or work at home.” Peter scolded as Elias rubbed his ass.

“I would never.” Elias poorly defended.

“You are a horrible liar.” Peter jovially replied. 

“Oh fine, I guess you’ll have to properly punish me later. Or I could make it up to you with....” Elias gave Peter a suggestive look. “Dinner in bed?” 

Peter gave Elias a quick peck.

“Only if we can watch Naked Dating?”

“Then Love Island.” Elias confirmed “I’ll grab the wine and silverware, you grab the takeout.”

“Oooh but what if we got...dirty tonight?” Peter asked, squeezing Elias’s sides as he got to his tiptoes to grab the wine glasses. 

“Oh Peter, you naughty sausage! We are not eating with our hands.” Elias playfully scolded.

“Fiiiineeeee. See you in bed.” Peter said, gathering all the takeout.

“Silly big man.” Elias muttered to himself as Peter went up up the steps to their bedroom.

He decided to use the sixth best wine.

Peter, meanwhile, was upstairs flickering through the channels looking for Naked Dating.

He had stripped out of his coat, captain’s hat, turtleneck, long sleeved shirt, undershirt, pants, boots, wife beater, and just one sock. Nothing made him feel more alone than just wearing one sock.

Elias entered the room, carrying wine and two wine glasses.

“Oh, your sixth best wine? Are you trying to seduce me for my money, Mr.Bouchard?” Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Why, Mr.Lukas, of course I am.” Elias smiled, setting the wine and glasses down.

Elias changed into his silk pajamas before pouring himself and Peter a glass of wine.

“Mmm, we have five minute until the show starts. Want to talk about your day?” Peter asked, taking his wine and helping himself to some bland takeout.

“One of the rules is no bringing work home, Peter.” Elias chided, knowing all too well Peter’s coming response.

“Guess we’ll have to sit in silence.” Peter shrugged happily.

“I don’t think so. I actually saw a cow on my way home I’d like to tell you about.” Elias smiled and Peter groaned.

“Elias, if you start prattling on about a cow just to annoy me, I want a divorce.” Peter grit out.

“Oh woe is me, I’ll have to find another rich simp.” Elias said without any real emotion. “Or I could wait until you come crawling back.” 

“We both know I don’t do the crawling in this relationship, my Elie-poo.” Peter ran a finger down Elias’s arm muscles. “Because you look far better than I do on my knees.”

“We both know I look better than you no matter what.” Elias rolled his eyes. “Oh! It’s starting!”

The couple fell into comfortable-ish silence as they ate.

It wasn’t until fog began to roll into their bedroom sometime after the wine was gone that Elias broke the silence.

“She’s not going to pick the one with the massive dick Peter.” Elias rolled his eyes. “And you’re fogging up the bedroom so don’t get on my arse about using my mind reading eye powers. I didn’t, I just know you.”

The fog disappeared.

“That was an accident and you Know it.” Peter grumbled. 

“Well, to make up for it you’re going to have to run out and get me cake.” Elias shrugged.

“You always do this. I should have known.” Peter sighed, getting out of bed.

“I’ll make sure to record the end of this episode. You can be back before the start of Love Island if you leave now.” Elias informed him as Peter got on his second sock.

“Yes, yes, of course. As usual. Don’t make out with Barnabas’ skull while I am out.” Peter replied, throwing on less layers than usual.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. His bones are at my office.” Elias denied.

“And the skull is in your bedside table. I’ve seen it while cleaning.” Peter said proudly.

“You don’t even know how to sweep, Love. I call bullshit.” Elias said as Peter gave him a goodbye kiss.

“Alright, fine. I walked in on you two when I got home three days ago.” Peter admitted.

“I know.” Elias smiled as Peter left their bedroom. “AND MAKE SURE IT’S VANILLA!”

Peter rolled his eyes lovingly as he walked outside his home and into the night towards the nearest open bakery. 

It was a small family owned bakery, lovely small place that was always opened late. The children of the owners were highly competitive, and would easily succumb to the lonely soon enough. 

“Ah, hello Hailey! The usual please.” Peter smiled at a lonely girl named Molly. 

“It’s Molly, Mr.Lukas.” She smiled, though was clearly upset he recalled her sister’s name and not her’s. 

Peter wondered if he should indulge and get himself dessert as well.

Peter did not make it back in time to see the start of the Love Island episode, but he hardly cared.

“Did you take Hailey or Molly?” Elias asked as he took his piece of vanilla cake from Peter.

“Does it matter?” Peter asked

“Hailey can actually make a decent cuppa.” Elias said before taking a bite of his cake.

“You’ll be please, then.” Peter smiled as he stripped down.

“Good.” Elias hummed as he took another bite of his cake.

After the episode of Love Island finished, Elias and Peter went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Afterwords, Elias got out a trashy romance novel and Peter flipped on the news before they finally began to fall asleep.

“Goodnight dearest.” Elias said

“Night, my darling all seeing husband.” Peter responded before turning to his side.

“Peter, it’s my turn to be little spoon.” Elias said

“No, your turn was yesterday.” Peter corrected

“No, you imbecile, it was your turn!” 

“Okay, you know what? Fine!” Peter huffed, going into big spoon position.

All in all, it was just another day in the Lukas-Bouchard household.


End file.
